The Wedding Date
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Addison's little sister gets married she doesn't want to go alone. So she takes Dr Alex Karev. But will their pretend relationship ever be more? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this so long ago but could never really get going! But now I only have 2 more chapters to write until it's finished! I got the inspiration from the film 'The Wedding Date' :) It's set after their kiss at Joe's and anything we know about Addison's family you should forget! Even though I love Bizzy and the Captain I made up my own family for her, they just didn't fit this story :P Read. Review. Hug someone!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part [18]**_

"Ok, I'm going to ask you something and you can totally say no because I know it's a lot to ask and it's weird, I get it but, I need you to just, think about it, ok?" Addison said in one complete breath as she stood in the NICU with Alex.

"Okay" he said slowly.

"I need you to come to England with me and pretend to be my boyfriend for my half sisters 4 day long wedding" she said quickly "Please say something" she said as Alex gawped at her.

"I uh…." he stuttered "What?"

"I know it's weird, and it's a lot to ask but, she's like the golden child y'know? Samantha Montgomery can do no wrong, and ever since I got divorced I've had my Mom breathing down my neck and Sammy's finally marrying her high school sweetheart after 13 years, we hardly ever see each other, mostly through choice on my part, they moved when Sammy was 15, I was in med school and I'd just met Derek so I didn't want to go, and now she's getting married, and my whole family will be there with their judgey judgey eyes and the 'oh poor Addison was left for a younger woman' whispers and probably a few 'she slept with her husbands best friend the whore' whispers too, and I just need to go and not feel like a complete failure and by that I mean my mother judges on the state of peoples love lives, I'll compensate you for the wages you'll lose, and I'll pay for the flights and I'll need to make sure you have at least one nice suit because they'll pick you to pieces, by they I mean my Mom and, if you don't want to do it that's fine, it really is, but I'm kind of freaking out here"

"I'll do it" Alex breathed "I'm insane for doing it but I will"

"Thank you" Addison said flinging her arms around his neck "Thank you"

"It's no problem" Alex said with a slight laugh "When is it?"

"In a week, I know it's short notice but I've been putting this off for weeks"

"It's ok" he said squeezing her hand "What do you need me to do?"

"You need to let me pack your suitcase" she said with a small smile.

"Go ahead" Alex laughed "You'll be fine Addison, I promise"

"You don't know my family" Addison muttered.

~x~

"Addison are you sure this is a good idea?" The Chief sighed as he sat on his office sofa with Addison "You have to be sure"

"I'm sure, Richard my family, well, my mother, she just won't let me being alone go, it'll go on forever, and I want this weekend to be more about my sister, not about me, please Richard just do this for me, there happens to be a neonatal conference in London at the same time so…."

"Fine" he sighed "Fine, I'll set it up for you, but he better behave, otherwise he'll have me to answer to"

"Thank you" she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Are you and him, have you…"

"No! No, no we're, no" Addison stuttered "We're just, friends, kind of, trust me, there's nothing going on with me and Karev"

"Ok" Richard smiled "You have a good time out there, you need a little fun Addie"

"I will" she laughed "I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you later?"

"See you later" he smiled.

~x~

**1 week later. Day One.**

"Y'know what we haven't done" Alex said as the take off of their flight to London ended "We haven't talked about details, like, how long are we supposed to say we've been together?"

"6 months" Addison replied "Because that's 3 months after the divorce so there's allowance for rebound time, not that Derek ever cared for that but I'm better than him"

"Yeah, you are" Alex said with a small smirk "Ok, and, tell me about your family, if I've been with you for 6 months I'd know things about your family"

"My real Dad died when I was 3" Addison said quietly "And my Mom met Harry a year later, I've pretty much always called him Dad, and honestly I prefer him to my mother and I think secretly he prefers me to Sammy" she said with a slight laugh "He's a Montgomery, and my biological Dad was Forbes, I was Addison Forbes until I was 11, I asked for my name to be changed to Forbes Montgomery. Sammy is 10 years younger than me, her future husbands name is Jason Andrews, they met when they were 16, they've split up 7 times in the last 13 years over some of the most ridiculous things, the splits never lasted longer than a week, he proposed at Christmas."

"Original" Alex smirked.

"That's Jason" Addison said with a laugh "My mother is, a handful, she should never be allowed to speak in public, or in general actually, she picks at my hair and my clothes, my job, most importantly she cares about rings on fingers, she wants grandkids and always brings up the fact that I haven't given her any yet. Dad's originally from London, he moved to Connecticut for work, which is when he met my Mom, he picked up his whole life to marry her and accepted me from the beginning, they moved to England for an early retirement, and he has a lot of family there, so I'll get a lot of, I haven't seen you since you were 17 comments from old Aunts whose names I won't remember, we spent every summer in England, I stopped coming when I was 18 but since they moved I try to get out for at least one week a year, I only ever took Derek if it was Christmas, but we only did that twice because Shepherd christmases were always, less intense, because my family we fight, we scream, and my Dad is stuck in the middle of it all, he's like a hostage that will never escape, anyway, details, you're from Iowa right?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled "I have a brother who's 25, and a sister who's 16, I haven't seen them in 6 years, it's, complicated, I send them money from my paycheck every month, and my Mom some meds because of the schizophrenia thing. My Dad beat the crap out of her on a regular basis, when I was 17 I realized I was strong enough to fight back so I did, he never came back after that and my Mom never forgave me for it. I went to juvie when I was 11 because my Mom forgot to buy food and I got caught stealing some cuz any money we had went on drugs and alcohol, we were in and out of foster care for years, I went to Iowa State on a wrestling scholarship and I've wanted to be a surgeon since my Mom got treated for internal bleeding when I was 13 because my Dad spent an hour kicking her in the stomach for not buying him enough beer, and I am probably the worst person you could've picked for this job because I am not worthy of a woman like you and your family will see that straight away, and right now I really wish I'd lied and told you I had a great childhood and I have a trust fund the size of New York because that would probably fit more into your world than a waste of space like me"

"Alex" Addison whispered, squeezing his hand gently "Do you want to know why I asked you, why I picked you and not, Mark, or some random guy, I asked you because you are one of the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful men I have ever met, and to go through all of that and still be who you are, that makes you twice the man any of the stuck up rich trust fund guys are, and all I can say is, I'm proud to know you Alex Karev"

"I just don't want to screw this up for you" Alex said quietly.

"My Dad will love you" Addison smiled "He will, he's not the typical rich guy, he didn't have money when he was a kid, his first job was selling second hand electrical goods from the back of a van he bought for £100 pounds, he built his business from scratch, he could've retired when he was 30 if he wanted too, he had the money, but he wouldn't do it, he'd show up to work everyday and work with his team from 9 to 5, before me and my Mom he'd be there until midnight if he had to be, he appreciates hard workers, people who build their own lives, that's what you did, you survived until you could get out on your own, and you're working your ass off to be a great surgeon, and you'll get there, I know you will"

Alex leaned across to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"Just for, being you" he smiled.

"Thank you for doing this" she said squeezing his hand.

"It's my pleasure" Alex smiled.

_**Part [2/8] to follow….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fic makes me nervous, I don't really know why! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. so far :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part [28]**_

**Day One continued….**

"Holy crap" Alex said as Addison pulled up in front of Addison's family house in their rental car "This place is, huge, who the hell needs this much space?"

"My mother" Addison smirked "Ok, you ready?" she asked as they walked towards the front door.

"Ready" Alex said linking their fingers together, Addison walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, it was instantly opened by an elderly man in a suit.

"Addison" he beamed.

"Joseph" Addison smiled giving him a hug "How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, and who is this young man?"

"This is my boyfriend Alex Karev, Alex this is Joseph, his official title is butler but he's more like family aren't you Joe"

"I've known this girl since she first came to England, I hope you're treating her well"

"He treats me very well Joe" Addison smiled "So, where are they all?"

"Out on the terrace" Joe smiled "Keys" he said holding his hand out, Addison passed him her car keys "I'll put everything in your room my dear"

"What would I do without you Joe" Addison smiled kissing his cheek "Come on Alex" she said pulling him a little.

"You have a butler" Alex whispered.

"A butler, a cook, a cleaner, me and my Dad hate it all" she said with a slight laugh "But like I said, they're more like family" she smiled, she walked him through the house, and just before she reached the french doors that led out to the terrace she saw her father walking into the room.

"Hi Daddy" she smiled.

"Kitten" he smiled hugging her tightly "Let me look at you" he said holding her face in his hands "Still as beautiful as the moment I first set my eyes on you my girl"

"I missed you" Addison said quietly.

"I miss you every day Kitten" Harry said softly "How are you? I've been so worried about you ever since….." he trailed off a little not wanting to upset her with words like divorce.

"I've been good Dad, really good, there's someone I want you to meet" she said pulling him over to a nervous looking Alex "Dad, this is Alex Karev, Alex this is my Dad, Harry Montgomery"

"It's nice to meet you Sir" Alex said holding his hand out.

"Please, call me Harry" he said shaking his hand "Now Kitten, is there something you want to explain to me, like how you've never mentioned this young man"

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighed "I just didn't want to get you all worked up for nothing, but it's not nothing anymore, we've been together for 6 months, and yes, he treats me well" she added as Harry opened his mouth.

"Glad to hear it" Harry nodded "Your mother and the family are just out there"

"Driving you crazy yet?" Addison said with a laugh.

"As always" Harry laughed "I'll be right out sweetheart" he said kissing her cheek "Nice to meet you Alex"

"You too" Alex smiled.

"Relax Alex" Addison said squeezing his hand a little "You're doing great"

"Why do I have a feeling he was the easy one?" he smirked.

"Come on" she laughed dragging him outside, they were instantly hit with the sound of a loud squeal, a woman who looked similar to Addison but younger rushed over and almost squeezed Addison half to death.

"Sammy, hi" Addison said with a laugh.

"You made it" Sammy grinned "And you bought company" she said looking Alex up and down "Wow Addie you kept this one quiet"

"Have you met our mother?" Addison muttered.

"Point taken" Sammy said with a laugh "I'm Sammy, the bride, and you are…" she said shaking Alex's hand a little.

"Alex" he finished for her "Alex Karev"

"Well _Alex, Alex Karev_, it's nice to meet you, but it would've been nice for my big sister to have let us in on this whole thing, how long have you been dating?"

"6 months" Addison said quietly, moving back to Alex's side and squeezing his hand a little.

"Honestly Addie, why don't you tell me anything anymore?" Sammy sighed.

"Because then you tell Mom and I get a phone call that lasts for 4 hours" Addison smirked.

"Shouldn't you be glad that your mother takes such interest in your life Addison Adrienne, honestly some people don't have what you have" Addison heard from behind her, she sighed heavily and turned around.

"Mother" she smiled "You look well"

"So do you my dear" her Mom smiled "You should wear your hair down though, it frames your face better" she said gesturing to Addison's ponytail "Now, do I get an introduction?"

"Mom this is Alex Karev, Alex this is my mother Elizabeth" Addison said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said shaking her hand a little "I can see where Addison gets her beauty from"

"Why thank you" Elizabeth said with a laugh, flicking her hair a little.

"Suck up" Addison muttered as she elbowed Alex a little, Alex smirked at her and nudged her back.

"So Addison dear, how did you meet this, young man?" Elizabeth asked.

"At work" Addison smiled "He's a surgeon"

"You are? What field?" Sammy asked.

"Um, well uh, I haven't decided yet, I used to say plastics but, now I'm not so sure" Alex said with a slight shrug.

"So he's an intern" Addison said quickly "But he took a couple of years off between college and med school so it's not like he's 26 or anything"

"Wanna speak any faster Addie?" Alex laughed.

"Shut up" she grumbled.

"Jason, Jason come over here" Sammy called out.

"Hey, Addie, hey" Jason beamed, hugging her tightly "It's so good to see you"

"You too Jason" she smiled softly "So you're finally making an honest woman out of my baby sister huh?"

"I am" he smiled "And who's this?"

"This is Alex Karev, my boyfriend" Addison smiled "Alex this is Jason, the groom"

"Nice to meet you" Alex said shaking his hand.

"You too, I hope you're taking care of my big sis"

"Of course he is Jason" Addison smirked.

"Good, then you'll come on my stag night tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, yeah" Alex nodded "I wouldn't want to intrude…."

"You won't be, as long as you don't mind hanging around and drinking beer" Jason smirked.

"Not at all" Alex laughed.

"Oh. My. GOD!" a woman squealed running straight for Addison.

"Jessie!" Addison exclaimed meeting her half way and hugging her tightly "God you look….hot"

"You don't look too bad yourself Forbes" Jessie grinned.

"I missed you Montgomery" Addison said hugging her again "Come on, there's someone you need to meet, Alex honey" she called out, surprising herself at how easy the nickname escaped her lips.

"Yeah?" he smiled turning around from where he stood talking to Jason.

"Alex this is Jessica Montgomery, my cousin and very best friend, Jessie this is Alex Karev, my boyfriend"

"You got a boyfriend and didn't tell me!" Jessie screeched "Forbes I am disappointed in you, how long has this been going on?"

"6 months" Addison mumbled.

"I called you 2 weeks ago!" Jessie exclaimed "We are having words later, but for now, you" she said turning to Alex with a slight glare "You hurt her and you have me to answer too ok?"

"I uh, ok" Alex stuttered.

"Jess, leave him alone" Addison said with a laugh.

"Well you won't let me fly out to torture Derek so it's not like you'll let me come and hurt him if he messes up" Jessie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Derek doesn't need torturing, we're friends now" Addison shrugged.

"Really?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow "Even after, everything?"

"Even after everything" Addison said with a soft laugh "So Mom, where's Alex staying?" Addison asked "Which room?"

"Well, your room dear, I'm not that old fashioned" she said with a slight laugh.

"Oh" Addison said simply "Well um, I guess I should, show him where it is, come on Alex" she said taking him by the hand, Alex sent them all a smile as Addison led him away.

"So, how was I?" he asked as they walked into the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Great" she smiled "This is all going, great, you don't, you don't mind sharing a room with me do you? Because my bed, it's pretty big, it's not like we'll be on top of each other or anything"

"Nah, it's fine" Alex shrugged "As long as it's ok with you"

"As long as you stick to your side of the bed" she laughed.

"Deal" Alex smirked.

~x~

"So, you gonna give me the tour?" Alex asked later that day after they had rejoined everyone.

"Of course" Addison smiled, she took his hand in hers and led him down the steps and out on to the grass "That's the outhouse" she said pointing to the small building to the right of them "It's usually for guests, or when my Dad wants to escape the madness, but my favourite place is right over there" she said pointing out to the trees, they continued to walk towards them, their fingers linked together "Me and Jessie used to come and play hide and seek here all the time when we were kids, we camped out here when we were 13, but we weren't supposed to, so after everyone went to sleep we snuck out and set up a tent right in the middle, the plan was to wake up really early and come back but we slept in, our parents almost killed us, we were sent to separate ends of the house and weren't allowed to speak to each other for 2 days"

"You were devil children huh" Alex laughed.

"Pretty much" Addison smirked "We only saw each other when I came out here, we took full advantage of it"

"Good" Alex smiled.

"Here we are" Addison said as they reached a big open space in the trees "This is where we camped out, and unless I'm mistaken…." she said glancing around "Ah, here" she said pulling him over to one of the trees "We wanted to see if it would last, it did" she said stroking her fingers over several carvings of her name and Jessie's, years carved beneath them.

"Shall we do another?" Alex asked.

"With what?" she smirked.

"Joe gave me the keys back" Alex said pulling them from his pocket, he stepped forward and started to carve into the tree, he stepped back once he was finished.

"I love it" Addison smiled as she brushed her fingers against the heart he had carved, both of their names inside it "How very teenage crush" she said with a slight laugh.

"Right" he smirked as he put the keys back in his pocket.

"Look" Addison started "You've been, so great so far, but I'm just, I think we need to, be a little bit more, couple-ey, because all we're really doing is holding hands and, I just, want it to be believable"

"You mean, you want me to kiss you" he whispered, pushing her up against the tree, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Well just, sometimes that might be, ok" Addison said with a slight breath, Alex slowly placed his lips on hers, Addison let out a slight moan as his knee slipped between her legs to keep her up, his hands in her hair "Hmm, yeah" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart "That's definitely ok"

"Look, Addison I…."

"There you are!" Jessie exclaimed as she walked towards them, Alex instantly stepped back from Addison's body "Everyone's ready for dinner, I had a feeling you'd be out here"

"Right well, we'll be right there" Addison smiled.

"Alex could you, give us a second?" Jessie asked.

"Sure" Alex smiled, he kissed Addison's cheek before leaving.

"Ok Forbes, spill it" Jessie smirked as Alex moved out of earshot.

"Wha….what?" Addison stuttered.

"I know you Addie" Jessie laughed "And there is no way you've been with him for 6 months, I think you like him but, you're not together, no way"

"Fine" Addison sighed "I didn't want to turn up here alone and get all the questions from the family about the divorce so, I asked Alex to come with me, he's my intern, we've been flirting around each other a lot and, we kissed but it didn't go anywhere, I avoided him and he told me he wasn't interested, and that's that, I just, didn't know who else to ask, I couldn't exactly bring Mark" she laughed.

"That would've been, eventful" Jessie smirked "Y'know your Dad hates that guy"

"It wasn't Mark's fault, what happened between me and him" Addison said quietly "Not entirely anyway and Dad, he doesn't know everything does he"

"No, I suppose he doesn't" Jessie sighed.

"Just, go along with this for me, please"

"You know I will Addie" Jessie smiled softly "But I think you're insane"

"Well, that isn't really a change now is it" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Do you miss it?" Alex asked as he climbed into bed next to Addison.

"Miss what?" she yawned.

"Coming here, when you were a kid, because you can protest as much as you want but, you love your family, even if they are a little, insane"

"I guess" she sighed "I, I've kind of been avoiding them since, the divorce, I guess I didn't want to deal with, their sympathy, and I really didn't want to hear 'he was never good enough for you anyway' because, I don't know, it's just not what I need"

"They care about you Addison" he said softly "That's why they drive you insane, it's because they care about you, they love you"

"I guess" Addison said quietly.

"You know I care about you too right?"

"Well, I do now" Addison said with a small smile "And I care about you" she said stroking his cheek softly "See you in the morning"

"See you in the morning" Alex said kissing her cheek softly "Night"

"Night" Addison replied.

_**Part [3/8] to follow….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part [3/8]**_

**Day Two.**

"Morning" Addison greeted as herself and Alex walked into the dining room, taking their seats at the table that everyone sat around for breakfast.

"Morning" everyone replied.

"Did you sleep well Alex?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, thank you" he replied with a small smile "Your house is, amazing, the bathroom is bigger than my old apartment" he said with a slight laugh.

"Where are you from Alex?" Harry asked.

"Iowa" Alex replied "I haven't been there in, a long time, moved out to Seattle as soon as I got my place on the internship, feels more like home there than Iowa ever did"

"Do you have any siblings?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mom, Dad, do we really have to do the 20 questions thing?" Addison groaned.

"It's fine Addie" Alex said, squeezing her hand lightly "I've got a brother and a sister, Aaron's 23 and Amber's 16, but we lost contact, a long time ago, it's complicated"

"Well that's a shame" Harry said with a small smile "Have you always wanted to be a surgeon?"

"I was a wrestler in high school, that's how I got into college, and um, well, my girlfriend, in our second year, she, she got in a car accident and, I spent 3 days by her bedside watching her have all these different surgeries but, she didn't make it, so I changed all my classes, did pre-med, so I could try and, I don't know, stop other people from going through that"

"Alex" Addison said with a slight whisper "You've never, told me that before"

"I've never told anyone that before" he said with a small smirk before taking in a breath "Um, I'm just gonna, take a minute" he said standing up and walking outside.

"Wow" Jessie muttered "He's even hotter to me now I know he's damaged"

"Jessica" Elizabeth hissed.

"I'll be right back" Addison said standing up and following Alex outside "Hey" she said quietly as she walked up behind him, putting her hand on his back and leaning against the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"You didn't have to tell us that" she said softly.

"Well your Dad asked so…" Alex shrugged "And I should, I should talk about that, talk about her, she, she's the only girl I ever had a real relationship with, I messed around in high school but then I met her and, she was great, she made me want to be better so I stopped messing around and then, she got in that stupid accident and they tried, they really tried, she was just too, hurt"

"I'm sorry Alex" Addison said kissing his temple gently "I bet, she would be so proud of you"

"I hope so" he said quietly "I've got a picture of her in my wallet, I keep it with me all the time, every surgery I do she's with me, it might sound stupid but…"

"No, no it doesn't" Addison said taking his hand and squeezing it "We all have our little things we do in surgery, Burke has his scrub caps, Bailey prays, Derek says that 'great day to save lives' thing, we all have our little things"

"Yeah, I guess we do" Alex smiled "I always said that, if I had a daughter I'd name her Emily, after her"

"Well it's a beautiful name" Addison smiled softly "Do you want to go back inside? Or shall we just stand here for a little while"

"Just a little longer""

"Ok" Addison smiled, she wrapped her arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder and they stood there silently together.

~x~

"So Addison, are you glad to be back?" Jason asked as they family sat outside of the house having a few drinks that evening.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "It's nice, to see you all, to see my little sister all grown up" she teased.

"Aww, thanks Addie, you look old too" Sammy smirked.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly.

"Now now girls, no fighting" Harry said with a slight laugh "Alex I wish I had video of some of the fights these girls used to get into"

"Usually over clothes, and shoes" Jessie smirked.

"That doesn't surprise me" Alex laughed.

"Leave me alone" Addison pouted.

"Sorry babe" Alex smirked, kissing her cheek gently.

"So, why do you love her?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy" Addison scolded "You don't have to answer that" she said turning to Alex.

"No, no let me answer" Alex said squeezing her hand "There are so many things I love about Addison, but mostly I think, it's because she treats me like her equal, she doesn't act like she's better than me, but still, sometimes I don't feel worthy of her, the only serious relationship I ever really had was with my college girlfriend, Addison changed that and I just, I love watching her when we're at work, when we're in the NICU, I can just watch her talking to the babies all day, and she gets this, smile, when we get to send a baby home, it's completely different to her other smiles, it's a full, beaming, eye twinkling smile, that's my favourite smile, and just how kind and thoughtful and beautiful she is, I've never met anyone like her, she's just, she's one of a kind...uh, Addie, you ok?" he asked as she stared at him with a slightly wide jaw.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, no, I'm, I'm good I uh, Jessie can we, just, talk, for a second" she stuttered with a cough as she stood up.

"Sure" Jessie smirked following Addison into the house.

"Oh my god" Addison whispered as herself and Jessie locked themselves in the bathroom.

"I know" Jessie said with a laugh.

"I didn't, I didn't even tell him to, say that or, that was, what was that?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in love with you, for real" Jessie smirked.

"He can't be in love with me!" Addison exclaimed "I, this is just, this is fake, this is all fake and, he can't be"

"Why not? And I, I know you love him too, I can see it, I've always been able to read you Addison, always, we're non-sister sisters, we're closer than you are to your real sister" she said with a laugh "The way you look at him, the last person I saw you look at like that was Derek, you can't fake that Addie, you can fake this relationship, but you can't fake love"

"Addison" they heard Alex call through the bathroom door "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Addison called back "I'll be out in a minute"

"Your Dad wants to see me in his study so, I'll see you before we go to these parties tonight ok?"

"Yeah ok" Addison shouted back, when they were sure Alex was gone Addison let out a heavy breath "Why the hell does my Dad want to see him? In the study. The study's where we were sent to get told off for fighting or doing something stupid"

"I'm not the only one who can read you" Jessie smirked.

~x~

"When my mother died she gave me two rings, one of which was her engagement ring which she told me was to be given to the man who asked for Sammy's hand in marriage, the ring she is wearing right now" Harry said softly "The second ring she gave me was her mothers engagement ring, to be given to the man who asked for Addison's hand, this ring right here" he said pulling it from his jacket "Addie doesn't know about the ring, she doesn't know about it because giving it to Derek Shepherd didn't feel right, I granted his wish to let him propose because Addison seemed so happy with him, but I just couldn't bring myself to give him this ring, but you, you are the person I want to give this ring too, you are the right person for my baby girl"

"Sir...uh…Harry I, are you sure I mean, this is a big deal and you, you barely know me"

"I know that I haven't seen Addison this happy in years, her past 2 visits, I knew something was wrong, she wasn't my Addie, she looked broken, and then I find out her so called husband seemed to be more interested in his job than his wife, I didn't think I'd ever see her smile again, but then I see her look at you, and you at her, and all I see is love, true, pure, love, and just then, when you spoke about why you loved her, that's when I knew this ring was meant for you, its yours now" he said placing the ring in Alex's hand "Take your time with it, don't ask until you're ready, but don't leave it too long, she won't wait forever"

"Hey" Addison smiled walking into the room before Alex could speak, he quickly slipped the ring into his pocket as Addison moved towards them, greeting him with a peck on the lips and perching on the edge of his chair "I hope you're not torturing him Daddy"

"Of course not Kitten" Harry smiled "We were just having a little chat, are you all set for this hen night then my dear?"

"Hmm" Addison sighed with a slight groan.

"You know you'll have fun" Alex smirked.

"I'm too old to be dressing up as a school girl Alex" Addison said hitting him "Daddy please get me out of this"

"Don't try and 'Daddy please' your way out of this" Harry smirked "Go, you'll have fun, you know you will"

"Fine" Addison sighed "Come on Alex, you need to get ready for, what are you guys doing?"

"Playing pool, drinking beer and eating pizza" Alex shrugged.

"See now that, that sounds more appealing to me" Addison laughed as she started to leave "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Alex said standing up.

"Have fun" Harry called out after them.

~x~

"Ok, how do I look?" Addison said walking out of her bathroom, she wore a fitted low cut white shirt with a black tie loosely hanging around her neck, a short black and white tartan skirt, white knee length socks and black patent heels, her hair in loose pigtails on either side of her neck.

"I uh, I uhh, um, I, um" Alex stuttered as he sat on the edge of the bed "You uh look, um"

"I look awful don't I" Addison sighed "This is all Sammy's stupid fault" she groaned.

"No" Alex said quickly "No that's, no, you look, you look, amazing, you look really, amazing"

"Um, really?" Addison asked innocently.

"You look beautiful Addison" Alex said softly "You always look beautiful"

"Thank you" Addison said with a slight whisper "So um, I don't know how late I'll be, oh and, try and ignore anything I say or do if I come back drunk"

"I will" Alex said with a laugh.

"Alex, what you said at dinner, what was, I mean, why did you…"

"I had to answer her right?" he shrugged "It was nothing"

"Ok" she nodded.

"But I mean, what I said, I do, love those things about you"

"Thanks" Addison said with a small smile, Alex stood up and adjusted her collar a little "Perfect" he whispered "Have fun"

"I'll try" Addison said with a small smile, her eyes flicked to his lips as his did to hers, their lips slowly moved towards each other.

"Addison are you….Oh sorry" Sammy stuttered as she walked into the room, Alex and Addison snapped apart "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed "Bye" she said pecking Alex's lips and rushing from the room.

"Have fun" he called out after them, he dropped himself back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

~x~

"Alex" Addison whispered loudly shaking his arm later that night "Alex"

"Hmm?" he groaned opening his eyes to see Addison towering over him, a slight glaze in her eyes "What?" he whispered.

"Come with me" she said pulling on his arm, Alex stood up and threw his t-shirt and shoes on, Addison took his hand and led him quietly through the house, out of the back doors and across to the out house, as they stepped inside she turned on one lone lamp on, filling the room with barely any light at all and she pulled him onto the bed with her.

"We've been drinking, maybe we shouldn't…" Alex mumbled as she climbed on top of him, brushing their lips lightly together.

"I want you" she whispered huskily "I know you want me too"

Alex groaned as she rubbed herself against him and let his drunken thoughts cloud his sober ones.

_**Part [4/8] to follow….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little thing about Alex's college girlfriend, I read on Wikipedia (how reliable, I know!) that apparently that happened, so it must've been on the show right? I don't know, I've never found anything on it, can't remember it on the show, but anyway, I wanted to use it, and I'm rambling now, sorry, bye! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part [4/8]**_

**Day Three.**

Alex groaned a little as he stirred in his sleep, as his eyes fluttered open he looked down at his body, seeing an arm slung over his body he followed it to the naked one beside him, he slowly moved the arm from him and slipped out of the bed, quickly finding his clothes and putting them on before returning to the house.

~x~

Addison woke up slowly an hour or so after Alex had left and looked around the room sleepily, frowning in confusion, not knowing why she was there, she looked down at her naked body and let out a sigh, she got herself dressed before walking over to the kitchenette and getting herself some water, she groaned as she felt her head throb, she slipped on her shoes and walked slowly back into the house and then into the kitchen.

"Good morning Addison" Harry smiled from the kitchen table, she groaned "There are painkillers in the cabinet next to the refrigerator"

"Thanks" she mumbled "I'm gonna kill Sammy for this"

"I'm sure she wasn't forcing the drinks down your throat dear" Harry smirked.

"It's still her fault" Addison mumbled as she knocked back two pills with some water.

"Morning" Alex said quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Harry smiled "Addison has the painkillers"

"Right, thanks" Alex nodded, he walked over to her and she passed him the bottle.

"Did, did something happen last night?" Addison whispered to him "Because I woke up naked in the out house and, I can't…."

"You can't remember?"

"No and I…."

"Drugs, give me the drugs" Jessie groaned as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle from Alex and stopping all conversation between him and Addison.

~x~

"You had sex" Jessie smirked as herself and Addison walked into the rehearsal dinner that evening.

"Wha….what?" Addison stuttered.

"It's been obvious all day, you're walking a little uncomfortably, and you just, you look like you've had sex" Jessie shrugged.

"I woke up naked, alone and naked, in the outhouse this morning" Addison whispered "And I'm, pretty sure I slept with someone in there"

"You slept with Alex, he's hardly been able to look at you, just think, really think, what happened when you got back here…."

Addison paused for a minute and thought to herself "Oh fuck" she whispered "I, I woke him up and took him to the, to the outhouse, oh fuck"

"I knew it" Jessie laughed.

"Ok everyone, can you take your seats please" Elizabeth called out, Addison groaned a little and moved away from Jessie to sit next to Alex, with just one look Alex knew what she had remembered.

~x~

"We're gonna have to talk about this at some point y'know" Alex said quietly as the dinner plates were cleared away "I know you've remembered since you can't even look at me"

"Not now Alex" she sighed.

"Then when?" he asked "We can't ignore what happened"

"We can" she shot back "It was stupid, we were drunk and stupid and it should never have happened"

"You were the one who came on to me Addison" Alex replied.

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed loudly, neither of them noticing everyone staring at them.

"Well what is the point?" Alex exclaimed back "Addison you can't just have sex with me and then pretend it never happened, it doesn't work like that, I don't care how drunk we were, I've done everything you've asked me too, I took time off work to come here with you, I've lied to my friends, I've spent the past couple of days trying to fit in with _your family_ and why? Because you are too damn scared to admit to them that you're alone"  
>"Y'know what, screw you" Addison spat "I have no idea why the hell I asked you to do this, you are nothing but a waste of space, I wouldn't be surprised if you did turn into your father"<p>

"Nice Addison, real nice" Alex said standing up "Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow, and I think, I think I'll recommend that we don't work together again, since I'm such a waste of space and all"

"Alex I…." Addison started.

"No" he snapped "You don't get to take that back, I've tried so hard to be good enough for you this week, so so hard because, because god dammit Addison I've been falling in love with you for months! I know I told you I wasn't interested after we kissed, but I didn't think I was good enough for you, and then I, I saw how much you needed me and I pushed it aside, I pushed it all aside for you, and that, now you've said that, I know it's all been for nothing, I'll pay you back for the flight and the suit and everything, and after that, I don't ever want to see you again" he said shakily "Goodbye Addison" he said storming from the room.

"Let him go" Jessie said grabbing Addison's wrist as she went to stand.

"I…" Addison started before breaking down into sobs against Jessie.

"I know" she said hugging her "I know" she whispered "Let's go to my room" she said standing her up and leading her out.

"What in the world was that?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Just have a drink dear" Harry said patting her arm lightly.

~x~

"Dammit" Alex said as he hung up the phone to the airline, shoving his belongings into his bag.

"No flights?" he heard Sammy ask from behind him.

"Not until tomorrow" Alex replied quietly "I'm just gonna go, find a hotel or something" he mumbled, he closed his bag, picked it up and turned to leave "Sorry I'm not staying for the wedding but, I really should leave"

"Stay in the outhouse" Sammy said passing him a set of keys "You might feel different in the morning, and I'd really like you to be at the wedding"

"I don't think that's the best idea" Alex sighed "But, I hope you enjoy it, you're going to be a beautiful bride" he said kissing her cheek "Good luck Sammy"

"Alex you can't just leave" she sighed as he walked past her "You love her don't you! I don't care if this was all made up, I know you love her, please try and work it out"

"She doesn't feel the same" Alex said turning back to her "She thinks I'm scum Sammy, and you, you and your family, you don't know me, not really"

"I know you're not scum, and I know Addison didn't mean any of that, I know she didn't"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Alex sighed "Goodbye Sammy"

"At least call someone when you get back to Seattle, let us know you got back safe"

"I will" Alex nodded "I'll post the keys through the front door when I'm done with them"

Sammy nodded a little, she stepped forward and hugged him before letting him leave.

_**Part [5/8] to follow….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part [5/8]**_

**Day Four.**

"You're really leaving" Jessie said as she stepped out of the house to find Alex sat on the steps outside the house waiting for a cab.

"I've got nothing to stay for" Alex said quietly.

"She loves you" she said sitting down next to him "She's just, she's been hurt, and she doesn't know how to, let people love her back"

"I know she's been hurt, I was there, I saw her get hurt, I know ok? But that doesn't mean she can, use me and then throw the past in my face when she gets pissed off with herself"

"No, it doesn't" Jessie said honestly "But she loves you"

"She doesn't want a guy like me Jessie, like she said, I'm just a waste of space" he said standing up as the cab pulled up "Give this to Harry, tell him, tell him it was an honor to have it, but, I'm not worth it" he placed the small ring box in her hand and kissed her cheek "It was nice to meet you Jess"

"You too" Jessie said softly, she watched as Alex put his bags in the trunk in the back of the cab and climbed in, she waited until the cab pulled away to open the box "Oh my god" she gasped, she shot to her feet and into Harry's office "You gave him the ring!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know about the ring?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, you know who my Mum is right? She was so pissed when Grandma gave them to you, especially when you didn't give one to Derek but, you, you gave it to him, why would you do that? You barely know him"

"Neither do you" Harry smirked "Yet you know I was right to give it to him"

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore, because now he's on the way to the airport, and he asked me to give you this, he said, it was an honor but he's not worth it" she said placing the box on his desk "She really screwed this one up Uncle Harry"

"Thanks for the support Jess" Addison said from the doorway, her voice completely flat, dressed in an old t-shirt and some sweats, her hair in a messy ponytail, her eyes red.

"Well you did!" Jessie exclaimed as she turned to look at her "Addie he's completely in love with you and you humiliated him, you made him feel like shit, and why? Because you got scared, you've been burned before so when you realized you felt the same you snapped, I know you better than anyone Addison, and I know that you've never looked at anyone the way you look at him, and now he's gone, and I have no idea how the hell you'll ever get him back, we need to be ready in 2 hours, so fix yourself up, you look like crap" Jessie stormed past Addison, Addison took a second before turning to walk away.

"I don't think so, do you?" said Harry "Sit"

"Dad…."

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery sit down" Harry said firmly, Addison huffed and sat in the chair in front of him "I am disappointed in you" he said simply "Very disappointed"

"I know. Can I go now?"

"No, what the hell were you thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking" she mumbled, she sighed heavily and looked up a little "Dad? What's that?" Addison said glancing to the ring box on his desk.

"Nothing" he said grabbing it quickly.

"What is it?" she asked "Dad?" Harry sighed heavily and passed her the box, Addison opened it and gasped a little "Dad it's beautiful, is it Mom's?"

"It was my Grandmothers" Harry said softly "My mother wanted you to have it when you got married"

"But, but I got married" Addison stuttered.

"I know you loved Derek Addie, but, I couldn't give him that ring, it didn't feel right, I was going to wait until maybe, one of you girls had a child but, then I met Alex"

"Wha...what?" she said standing up.

"Your second day here, I gave that to him, he tried to refuse it, said that I barely knew him, but I told him, that by looking at the way you look at each other, and listening to him talking about what he loves about you, I could see how much you love each other, and the ring was meant for him to give to you, and before you say anything, Addison I knew from the day you introduced us you weren't really a couple, but that doesn't matter, what matters is, how you feel"

"He was going to give me this?" Addison said tearfully "He, he was going to give me this and, I said all those, horrible things and, now he's gone and, Dad, what, what the hell did I do? What, what do I do? Oh god" she sobbed "Daddy I love him, I love him so much"

"I know" Harry said moving to her and wrapping his arms around her "I know Addie, I know, it's ok"

"He, he must hate me" she choked out "I can't believe I, I said all of that and, he, he must hate me"

"I don't hate you" she heard Alex say from behind her, she turned around to see him stood in the doorway "I didn't even get 10 minutes away before I asked the driver to turn back" he said walking further into the room "I am mad at you, but I don't hate you, I love you, I'm in love with you, and I can't walk away from this, us, I can't walk away from us, so if you want to…" he caught the ring box as Harry took it from Addison and threw it to him "Will you do me the honor, of being my wife?" he asked as he reached her, his hand coming to her cheek, wiping tears away with his thumb.

"Yes" she whispered instantly before breaking down against him, Alex wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed against her hair.

"Sshh it's ok" he whispered "It's ok, breathe Addie, I'm here, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

"I'm so sorry" she sniffled "I, I didn't mean it Alex, I promise ok? I promise you I didn't mean any of it"

"Let's just forget it ever happened ok?" Alex said brushing her tears away.

"Ok" she whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her softly, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger "Looks perfect"

"It does" Addison smiled.

"I can rub this in Shepherds face right?" he teased.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly "But yeah, a little bit" she said with a slight laugh "God I'm so sorry" she whispered, dropping her head against his chest.

"Sshh it's ok" he said holding her closely "It's ok, this is our fresh start, just me and you, that's all that matters, it's ok"

"It's not ok" she whispered "Alex you trusted me with, everything from your past, you trusted me enough to tell me and I know that's hard for you and, I threw it in your face and, I feel so awful, so so awful, please forgive me, please" she said hugging him tightly "Please forgive me"

"Sshh I have baby, I have, don't worry, it's ok, I'm right here" he said kissing the top of her head "I'm not going anywhere"

"You're nothing like him ok?" she said cupping his face in her hands "Nothing, and you never will be, I _know_ that, I promise you I will never say that again, I promise"

"Addison, shut up" Alex smirked, kissing her softly "Just relax"

"Ok" she sighed, burying her face in his neck.

"Okay as lovely and romantic and amazing as that all was my weddings actually in a couple of hours so if we could get where we need to be that'd be pretty great" Sammy said quickly, Addison let out a slight laugh against Alex, she stretched up and kissed him again.

"I'll see you at the wedding then" she smiled.

"See you at the wedding" he said kissing her hand, Addison squeezed it firmly before turning around "Have you all been there the entire time?" she smirked to Jessie, Sammy and Elizabeth.

"Of course dear" Elizabeth replied "Now please, get yourself upstairs and in the shower we need to get started"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she sent a small smile to Alex and Harry before rushing out of the room with Sammy and Jessie, Elizabeth stepped further into the room and stood in front of Alex.

"If you mess this up like that silly haired fool did, I'll be on the first flight to Seattle, do you hear me young man?" she glared.

"Ye…yes" Alex stuttered.

"Ok then" she nodded "Now come on, give your future mother-in-law a hug" she said opening her arms a little, Alex laughed and hugged her, he kissed her cheek before they pulled back a little "And you, make sure you have a shave before you get in your suit" she warned Harry before striding out of the room.

"Welcome to the family Alex" Harry said patting his shoulder proudly.

"Glad to be here" Alex smiled.

_**Part [6/8] to follow….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part [6/8]**_

"Today has been beautiful don't you think" Addison smiled as she danced slowly with Alex.

"Yeah" he said softly "They did good, I did think Jason was gonna pass out when she walked down the aisle though" he said with a slight laugh.

"He did look a little pale" Addison chuckled.

"I want our wedding to be like this" Alex said pecking her lips softly.

"Really?" Addison said with surprise "This, big?"

"Well maybe not exactly like this" Alex smirked "Just us, our friends, your family, right here"

"You want to get married in London?" she asked.

"It's pretty cool here" he shrugged "But I mean, if you don't want this then, then that's ok, I want you to be happy too"

"I think, getting married here would be, pretty perfect" Addison smiled.

"I want to come here with our kids" Alex whispered against her lips.

"Alex" Addison said breathlessly "Are you sure you want all of this?"

"More than anything babe" he smiled "Wait here" he said pulling back from her a little.

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"Wait here" he grinned, he kissed her hand and left her standing in the middle of the dance floor, she watched as he jumped up onto the stage and whispered something into the bass players ear, she watched the band all talk to each other for a few minutes.

"Addie, what's he doing?" Sammy asked as herself and Jason danced over to her.

"I have no idea" Addison muttered.

"Excuse me, everyone, excuse me" Alex said through the microphone "I don't know how many of you know me, but my name is Alex Karev, and as of this morning I'm the fiancée of the sister of the bride, the gorgeous Addison Montgomery" he smiled, Addison blushed a little as everyone clapped and cheered "Now this, this is a little thank you to the people I now call my family, and to Sammy and Jason, I can only hope that when me and Addie get married, we look as happy as you do" he smiled, he looked back to the band and nodded, the drummer counted them in and the band struck up their song.

_You can dance, every dance with the guy  
><em>_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
><em>_You can smile, every smile for the man  
><em>_Who held your hand beneath pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
><em>_And in whose arms you're gonna be  
><em>_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"Did you know he could do that?" Sammy laughed.

"No" Addison replied, her eyes never leaving Alex.

"Oh Addison, you need to find me one of those" Jessie sighed.

"He's on the move" Sammy grinned as Alex jumped off the stage and slowly started to walk towards them, as he reached them he took Jessie's hand and danced with her a little, after a little while he swapped her for Sammy and danced with her before taking Addison's hand and pulling her close.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine  
><em>_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
><em>_Laugh and sing but while we're apart  
><em>_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
><em>_And in whose arms you're gonna be  
><em>_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?  
><em>_Can't you feel it when we touch?  
><em>_I will never, never let you go  
><em>_I love you, oh, so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on  
><em>_Till the night is gone and it's time to go  
><em>_If he asks if you're all alone?  
><em>_Can he walk you home? You must tell him, "No"_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
><em>_And in whose arms you're gonna be  
><em>_Save the last dance for me_

"I didn't know you could do this" Addison whispered into Alex's ear.

"I'm full of surprises babe" Alex whispered back before kissing her and dipping her back a little, they continued to dance through the song before he pulled away and walked towards the stage, stopping briefly to kiss Elizabeth's hand before jumping back up onto the stage.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine  
><em>_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
><em>_Laugh and sing but while we're apart  
><em>_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
><em>_And in whose arms you're gonna be  
><em>_So, darlin', save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
><em>_Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
><em>_So, darling, save the last dance for me_

_Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me?  
><em>_Ooh, you make the promise that you save the last dance for me  
><em>_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_

As Alex finished everyone clapped and cheered, he put the microphone back on the stand, shook the singers hand and walked back over to Addison.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled her close.

"I love you too" she whispered back before they kissed again.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said walking out to where Sammy and Jason stood about to climb into their limo "Today has been, beautiful, it really has" she smiled "And you" she said looking to Jason "If you even think about messing this up, I'll hunt you down"

"I know Addie" he laughed kissing her cheek "Don't leave so much time before you come and visit again ok?"

"Promise" Addison smiled "Alex seems to love it here so….we'll see you soon…can I, have a minute with my sister?"

"Sure, I'll be in the car" he said kissing Sammy softly "Have a safe flight home Addison"

"I will" Addison smiled, she waited until he was in the car before placing her hands on Sammy's shoulders.

"I know I've been a, crappy sister to you, I haven't been here, I didn't help you plan your wedding, I didn't watch you graduate from university, I haven't been here, but I promise you, from now on, whenever you need me, just call, and I'll be on the first flight out, I love you baby sister, and I am, so proud of you, and the woman you've become"

"God Addie what are you trying to do to me" Sammy said wiping tears from her cheeks "I should've been there too, when you were going through all that crap with Derek, I should've been there, I'm sorry"

"We both made mistakes" Addison said quietly "Let's just, start again"

"Definitely" Sammy smiled "And Addison, Alex, he's a keeper, I know he is, it's not that I didn't like Derek but, he never really fit in with our crazy family, and Alex, he does, so just, just don't screw it up ok?" she said with a slight laugh "And if he dares to mess with you, I'll be straight over there to kill him"

"Ok" Addison laughed "Have a great honeymoon sis" she said hugging her tightly "I love you"

"I love you too" Sammy smiled "Have a safe flight back to Seattle, don't miss us too much"

"I always miss you" Addison said softly, she kissed Sammy's cheek and ushered her into the car "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she grinned to Sammy and Jason.

"That doesn't leave us with much not to do" Jason smirked, Addison winked at them before closing the door and letting the limo pull away.

"Hey" Alex said walking out and wrapping his arm around her waist "They're off then"

"Yep" Addison nodded "Alex, I don't want to lose touch with them again"

"I know" he said softly "You won't, I promise, now come on, let's go get some sleep"

"Ok" she yawned.

~x~

"Oh god I'm so tired" Addison said collapsing back onto her bed and yawning loudly.

"Well we've gotta be up in a couple of hours to catch our flight babe so you need to get out of this dress and get ready for bed" he said kneeling down slightly on the bed and tugging at it.

"Take it off for me" she mumbled tiredly, Alex moved up further on the bed and kissed her before slowly unzipping her dress and bringing it up over her head leaving her in her underwear, he hung the dress up before stripping down to his boxers and hanging up his suit, he lay next to her and kissed her neck, she sighed contently and he kissed across her chest, down to her stomach and back up to her lips, he linked their fingers together and brought her hands up above her head.

"We really shouldn't" she breathed out "We've got to wake up in a couple of hours"

"I know" he sighed, rolling off her and lying on his back, his hand stroking her thigh.

"Well, maybe if we're quick" Addison said straddling him, she squealed when he flipped them over and pressed their lips together firmly.

~x~

"I don't want you to go" Jessie sighed as she hugged Addison tightly "Why can't you just move out here?"

"Because I have work to do and, I like it in Seattle" Addison smiled "It has it's perks"

"Alex can move out here with you" Jessie smirked.

"Oh shut up" Addison laughed "Y'know you can always come and stay with me, I'd love for you to meet my friends, you'd love Callie"

"I'll think about it" she smiled "I love you Forbes"

"I love you too Montgomery" Addison smiled, hugging her again.

"And you" Jessie said taking a step towards Alex and poking him in the chest with her finger "You better take good care of her"

"I promise Jess" he smirked "Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you would I?"

"No, you really wouldn't" she smirked back.

"Mother" Addison smiled, stepping forward to hug her "I promise I'll call more" she mumbled into her shoulder.

"And no more lying?"

"No more lying, I promise" Addison whispered, she stepped back a little to look at her Mom "I've been a mess for a long time, that's why I didn't want to call…"

"I know you think I want you to be this strong woman all the time Addison, but that isn't true, I'm your Mom, when you have a problem, if you feel down, if you just want to complain about Alex leaving the toilet seat up, then call me, I will never, ever turn you away, ever, and your father, he would be so proud of you Addison" she whispered, cupping Addison's face gently in her hands "He named you, did you know that?"

"No" Addison sniffled "He did?"

"He did" Elizabeth smiled "I love you, my baby, and you keep on making me proud ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Bye Mom"

"Bye Addison" she said softly, as Addison moved over to Harry Alex said goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Kitten" Harry smiled softly.

"Daddy" Addison smiled.

"If he so much as makes you cry, call me, and I'll come over there and kill him"

"Whatever you say Dad" she laughed, hugging him tightly "Thank you for everything"

"Anytime Kitten, anytime" he whispered.

_**Part [7/8] to follow….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh so much cheesy fluff! The song is 'Save The Last Dance For Me' by Michael Buble, it's on the movie soundtrack for 'The Wedding Date' :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part [7/8]**_

Alex and Addison walked hand in hand towards the Chiefs office, both of them feeling the nerves in their stomachs, as Addison knocked on the office door Alex kissed their linked fingers, Addison pushed open the door as she heard the Chief shout for them to come in.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Addison, Karev" the Chief smiled "Welcome back, how was London?"

"It was, eventful" Addison said with a slight laugh, the Chief looked at them more carefully, his eyes wandered down to their linked fingers.

"Well, I guess I should've seen this coming" he sighed heavily.

"Alex honey, go and tell your friends ok?" Addison said placing her hand on his chest.

"You sure?"

"Go" she said pecking his lips, Alex kissed her before moving out of the room, Addison moved over to the sofa and sat down, patting the space next to her, the Chief sighed and moved to sit next to down "The thing is, a couple of months ago we kissed, once, well, I kissed him, and then I avoided him so, he told me he didn't want me, but now I know he only did that because he thought I was avoiding him because I regretted it, which was stupid on both of our sides" she said with a slight laugh "And then we were out there and really getting to know each other and, all the feelings I'd been having for him, they finally made sense, I love him Richard, and, we're engaged" she said showing him her ring.

"But, Addison you've only been a couple for what? A few days? Don't you think you're rushing into this?"

"No" Addison said honestly "I've been in love with him for months, I just didn't really know it, and it took being out there with my family to realize it, my Dad, I mean you know how they all felt about Derek" she said with a slight laugh "But my Dad, he saw through the act straight away, he didn't tell me that but, he did, and he still gave Alex this ring, it was his Grandmothers, his Mom gave him this ring and hers, for me and Sammy, after meeting Derek countless times, he didn't give him this ring, he spends less than 24 hours with Alex and he hands him this, and it sounds so, insane but, god Richard the way I feel about him, I feel like, me again when I'm with him, the me you knew when I was an intern, she's back" she smiled "I'm back Richard, please be happy for me"

"I just need to know it's what you want" he said softly "I don't want to lose you again Addie, if you're really back, I don't want you to lose that again"

"I won't" Addison smiled "I promise"

"Then I'm happy for you" he said squeezing her hand a little "But I'm watching him ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a slight laugh "Well, I better go and find him, he's probably being harassed by his friends right now"

"Right" the Chief said with a slight laugh "If you get any trouble, send them straight to me ok?"

"Promise" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith beamed as Alex walked into the locker room "How was the conference thing?"

"It wasn't a conference, I lied" Alex said simply.

"Huh?" Izzie frowned "Well where the hell were you?"

"I went with Addison to her sisters wedding" he said as he changed into his scrubs.

"What?" they all laughed.

"And we got engaged"

"WHAT?"

"Why the hell would Montgomery want to marry you?" Cristina asked incredously.

"Cristina" Meredith snapped "So not the point"

"What the hell Alex!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down" George said with a slight laugh.

"Calm down?" Izzie exclaimed "Alex _lied_ to us, went of to some wedding with _Addison Montgomery_ and comes back _engaged_! And you want us to calm down?"

"I tried" George shrugged to Alex "Congratulations" he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks" Alex said with a small smile.

"Alex seriously, what the hell is going on?" Meredith sighed.

"I've, I've had feelings for her for, a while, and, just before she asked me to go with her I realized I was in love with her, and I didn't know how to tell her because, well we kissed once and then I told her I wasn't interested because I got a little, scared, and I didn't think she'd want to know, but then we were out there and I was meeting all her family and, they're all pretty insane but, they're amazing, and her Dad, he's, her real Dad died when she was 3, and then her Mom met Harry a year later, and he doesn't treat her any differently to Sammy, she's his daughter, it's like there's these two sides, Sammy and their Mom and Addie and Harry, but they love each other even when they hate each other, Harry called me into his office after the first day, and he gave me, his Grandmothers engagement ring, Sammy was given his mothers, and his Grandmothers was meant for Addison, but when she brought Shepherd home, he said it, didn't feel right, he understood that they were in love and accepted that they wanted to get married but he didn't give him the ring, but he gave it to me, that night after the bachelor and bachelorette parties me and Addison were, a little drunk, and we slept together, when we woke up, well, it got, awkward, we ended up having this huge fight at the rehearsal dinner, we both said stupid things, I packed up my stuff and the next morning I went to leave, her best friend Jessie tried to get me to stay but I wouldn't so, I gave her the ring to give back to Harry and I left, I wasn't even 10 minutes away from the house when I made the cab driver turn around, and when I got there, I proposed, she said yes, and we're getting married, I don't know when, but I do know, we're doing it in London, and I want you all there, I get that it's a shock but, you kind of need to get over it because it's happening"

"I can't wait to see Sloan kill you" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Alex shot back instantly "Guys, please just be happy for me" he said looking to Meredith and Izzie.

"Of course I'm happy for you" Meredith said hugging him "I'm just, in shock" she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I, congratulations" Izzie said hugging him as Meredith stepped back.

"I'm taking the hugging as a sign that it's safe to come in" Addison said from the doorway.

"Of course it is" Alex said with a slight laugh, Addison walked over to him and kissed him softly "Richard's fine, he's not going to kill you"

"Good" Alex smirked.

"Holy crap it's beautiful" Izzie said as her eyes hit Addison's ring.

"Thanks" Addison said with a slight laugh "Well, I guess I should go and speak to Callie and Bailey before rounds, I'll see you at lunch ok?" she said kissing Alex again.

"Ok" Alex said kissing her back "Bye baby" he whispered against them.

"Bye" she whispered back, they shared one last kiss before Addison left.

"Oh god look at you" Cristina shuddered.

"What?" Alex laughed.

"You're all, in love and, not Evil Spawn, ugh" she replied.

"Well get used to it Yang because it's not changing" he smirked proudly.

~x~

"You're WHAT?" Bailey and Callie exclaimed as they stood with Addison at the nurses station.

"Guys, please don't yell" Addison laughed "I'm happy"

"Happy?" said Bailey "You're happy! I don't give a damn if you're happy, you steal my intern for a week and you come back engaged? I didn't even think you, I thought you hated him"

"I've never hated him, he's a pain in the ass but I've never hated him, and so much happened in London that, made me realize how much he means to me, and, this is my great grandmothers ring, my grandma gave it to my Dad for me, and he didn't give it to Derek, he said he couldn't, it didn't feel right, after spending a day with Alex he knew he was the one who had to give it to me, and for my Dad to do that, that's a big deal, my Dad doesn't like people, especially not male people who are friendly with his daughters, this is happening, and I want you both to be there, in London when we get married, whenever that is, I want you both there, so please accept this, please"

"Do I get to be maid of honor?" Callie asked.

"Of course" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Then congratulations" Callie said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Cal" Addison smiled, as she pulled away from Callie she smiled hopefully at Bailey.

"Ugh, fine" Bailey sighed "Congratulations, but I swear if either of you screw this up…"

"We won't" Addison said softly "I think we've already filled our screwing up quota"

"Good" Bailey nodded.

"Hey" Alex said as he approached them nervously.

"Hey" Addison beamed "You can relax, it's all good"

"Good" he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm watching you Karev" Bailey glared "Don't mess this up, and be ready for rounds in 5 minutes"

"Got it" Alex nodded, Bailey squeezed Addison's arm as she passed her.

"Oh dude, you're going to get your ass kicked when Shepherd and Sloan find out about this" Callie laughed.

"Callie, don't say that" Addison scolded "He won't be getting his ass kicked by anyone"

"Well, I don't know Addie, Sloan wants to kill me most of the time anyway" Alex muttered.

"It's none of his business what I do with my life!" Addison exclaimed "We're getting married whether they like it or not ok?"

"You're getting what?" Derek and Mark exclaimed at the same time from behind them.

"And there it is" Addison groaned "Conference room, now" she said as she looked to them "I'll see you later" she said pecking Alex's lips.

"Don't you want me to…"

"No" she sighed "Believe me, I can handle this"

"Ok" he said warily "Well call me if you need me" he kissed her ringed finger before walking away with a smirking Callie, Addison dragged Mark and Derek into the conference room and sat them down, before she could speak they both started talking at her.

"Shut up!" she shouted, they both clamped their mouths shut "I get that this is a shock but…"

"A shock! This is…." Mark started.

"I get that this is a shock" she said loudly "But this isn't a joke, this is real, I love him, he loves me, we're getting married, end of conversation, now I thought we were all friends again, and as my friends you should be happy for me, and support me, and if you can't do that, then I guess we're not really friends"

"Addison don't, don't you think you're, rushing it a little" Derek said tentatively "If you like him then, then that's fair enough, I'm happy you've found someone but, getting married? It's a little fast"

"I know it seems fast" she said softly "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow, soon, but not tomorrow, I love him Derek, my family love him, and you know how hard it is to get my family to like anyone, but they love him, they made me realize that, he's the one for me, this ring" she said showing it to them "It was my Dad's Grandmothers, his Mom gave him this, and her ring for me and Sammy, now this is, no offence to you on my part but, he said to me, that he couldn't give this to you, it didn't feel right to give this to you, and after spending a day with Alex, he knew he was the one, he gave Alex my Great Grandmothers ring" she said with a slight laugh "And yeah me and Alex have had our differences, and sometimes he infuriates me so much I want to kill him but, I can't live without him, I don't want to live without him, I'm marrying him whether you like it or not, this is my life, and you lost the right to any say in my life a long time ago"

"Addie you can't be serious" Mark sighed.

"Well I am, and don't you even dare think about messing with Alex, if you care about me at all, you'll back off and leave us be"

"Whatever" Mark said as he stood up "Go ahead Addie, screw up your life, see if I care" he grumbled as he stormed out.

"He didn't mean that" Derek said quietly "He's just, shocked that's all"

"Derek this isn't a game" Addison sighed as she perched on the edge of the table "A couple of months ago, I kissed Alex at Joe's, I kissed him and then, completely avoided him for a week, he ended up dragging me into a supply closet to tell me to stop, and that he wasn't interested anyway, or at least, that's what I heard, and he didn't mean that. I asked him to come with me to London because, I needed someone there, I couldn't go out there alone, you know what they're like, if I'd have gone alone they would've torn me to shreds and I couldn't deal with that" she said with a slight laugh,

"And, I just, I thought, because he didn't want me and, I knew that, wires wouldn't get crossed and, we'd be able to fake it for a couple of days but, that just didn't work. We talked and, got to know each other and, he fit straight into the family, he charmed my Mom and clicked with my Dad, Sammy and Jessie love him, he gets along with, pretty much everyone, and it was, nice y'know? It felt so easy, and then, well I got really drunk at Sammy's bachelorette party and he wasn't exactly sober himself and we ended up sleeping together which was, stupid and, it took me a couple of hours to even remember what happened because he wasn't there when I woke up, and when I did remember, and he tried to talk to me about it, I freaked out on him, I was, I was awful Derek, _awful_, I have never seen him look so, broken, everything he told me about his life, his past, I threw it all in his face, the only reason he didn't leave that night was because he couldn't get a flight, Sammy made him stay in the outhouse, and the next morning, he got into a cab and he left, or at least, he was going to leave, because then, then I was in the office with Dad and, I saw the ring he'd given back and, I broke down, when I realized what I'd messed up, what I'd let go, I broke down, and within the minute he was there, he was there and he forgave me and, he gave me this ring, and, losing him for that one night, I have never felt so, empty, even through everything that happened with me and you, I've never felt like that, and I can't let that go because you and Mark are a little shocked by it ok? I need your support, you're my friend and I need your support because I can't mess this up again, I can't"

"I knew your Dad never liked me" Derek smirked, Addison let out a slight laugh "If he hurts you in any way, at all, I will kill him ok? Because you're right, we are friends, and I really just, want you to be happy"

"Thank you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Just be happy" he said softly.

"I will" Addison smiled "I should go, I need to make sure Mark hasn't gone to, punch Alex or anything"

"Right" Derek said with a laugh "He'll come around Addie he's just, being Mark, a sulky child"

"Wish me luck" Addison sighed before kissing his cheek and leaving.

~x~

"Mark?" Addison said tentatively from the doorway of the doctors lounge where he was pacing.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mark he makes me happy, I thought you wanted me to be happy"

"That isn't the point"

"Then what is?" she sighed.

"We, we have history, we have history and you know, you know that I love you, but you've never given me a chance, not really, but this, kid, this intern you barely know, you're just going to, marry him because your family like him?" he exclaimed "Do you know how insane that is?"

"Mark, me and you, we've never worked, sure we had chemistry in the bedroom, and I did care about you, I do care about you, and I know, I know you love me, but that isn't what makes a relationship, me and Alex, I can't explain why it happened the way it did, it just did, and I know I love him, not because of my family, because of him, he's a great guy Mark, he really is, and I know if you gave him a chance you'd get along, you have a lot in common, and I don't just mean women" she said with a soft laugh "Please, if you really love me, then just try, please please try for me"

"I don't know if I'll, if I'll be able to watch you marry him" he said quietly "I watched you marry Derek and I hated it, and I don't think I can watch you…not again"

"Ok" Addison whispered "That's ok"

"And I'm not going to be the guy you go to if it goes wrong, not again"

"I know Mark, I know" she stepped forward and put her hand on his arm gently, he let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug.

"But I will kill him if he hurts you" he mumbled.

"I know" Addison said with a soft laugh.

_**Part [8/8] to follow….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part [8/8]**_

**1 year later.**

"Ok Kitten, now, are you ready for this?" Harry said as he sat in the back of the wedding car with her.

"More than ready" Addison breathed "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Mom was the one" Addison said quietly "Because, I mean she drives you crazy, and you spend half the time fighting but, you're still here, after all this time you're still together so, how did you know she was the one"

"Because I can't live without her" Harry said softly.

"Sometimes he just, he infuriates me so much but, I can't live without him either" Addison said with a small smile.

"Well then, lets get you down this aisle my dear, you look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek, he stepped out of the car and held out his hand to her, a few pictures were taken before they walked towards the small church.

"Ok, it's time" Callie smiled "You ready?"

"Ready" Addison nodded "You all look, amazing by the way"

"You look better" Izzie beamed "You look, stunning"

"You look hot Forbes" Jessie grinned.

"Thanks" Addison breathed "Ok, now go before they thing we're not coming" Addison watched as Sammy, Jessie, Izzie and Callie all walked down the aisle, she linked her arm in Harry's a took a breath before it was their turn to walk, she looked up and met Alex's eyes, he smiled back at her softly, as they reached the top of the aisle Harry placed Addison's hand in Alex's, he nodded at Alex and took his seat.

"You look beautiful" Alex whispered to Addison, Addison squeezed his hand in reply.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of god and these witnesses, to join Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery and Alexander Michael Karev in matrimony…."

Alex kept his eyes locked with Addison's as the service began and wait for his time to begin his vows.

"When we told everyone we were getting married, they thought we were insane" Alex said with a slight laugh "But, nothing anyone said to us, nothing anyone, says to us, will make me change the way I feel about you. You have taught me so much, at work, at home, about love and family and, life, you are my life, you are my love, and I promise, with everything I have, I will never _ever_ stop noticing you, this is just the beginning Addie, and I will make sure, that this never ends"

Addison smiled at him, slightly tearful as he kissed her hand gently and then she spoke.

"I don't know how, when, or why things changed between us, but they did" Addison started "I fell in love with you, for so many reasons, reasons that I can't even begin to explain, all I know for sure is, when you look at me, I still get that silly little flutter in my heart, and even when we fight, I know that you're the only one I want to fight with, and I just can't live without you Alex, I love you, and I can't wait until the moment I can call you my husband, and you can call me your wife, and remember Karev, your ass is mine until I say otherwise" she added with a grin, Alex laughed a little and squeezed her hand, the service continued and they exchanged rings until they were pronounced man and wife.

"Alex, you may kiss you bride…."

Alex stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Addison, pulling her flush against him as their lips touched, Addison kissed him back and touched his cheek gently.

"I love you Mrs Karev" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Mr Karev" she whispered back before they linked their fingers together and walked out of the church.

~x~

"Now dear did you really have to say ass in your wedding vows?" Elizabeth sighed as she sat down next to Addison at the wedding reception being held in their house "In a church of all places!"

"Mom" Addison laughed "If it's not a wedding, funeral or Christmas you don't go to church"

"That is not the point"

"Mom, what I said, the ass thing, it's a private joke between me and Alex, now can you please just, get drunk or something" Addison smirked.

"Yes dear" Elizabeth laughed "And Addison, you look, beautiful, and happy, you're the happiest I've ever seen you"

"Yeah, well, I am" Addison smiled.

"Congratulations my girl" Elizabeth whispered as she kissed her cheek "Now where is that waiter with the champagne?" she said as she walked away, Addison laughed a little and glanced to where her new husband stood talking to Meredith and Izzie, she turned around when she heard a cough from behind her "Ma…Mark" she stuttered "What are you, when did you, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I flew in this morning" he said quietly "Sat in the back of the church"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said" he sighed "But you're too important to me for me not to be here, and you, I have never seen you so happy and if Karev is responsible for that, well then I can get over it"

"Thank you" she mumbled, hugging him tightly.

"Hey" Alex said as he approached them "I didn't know you were here Sloan"

"Well, I thought I'd try the element of surprise" Mark smirked "Congratulations" he said holding out his hand.

"Thanks" Alex said as he shook it.

"If you fuck this up I will break your legs, you got that?"

"Mark!" Addison exclaimed, smacking him in the chest "Go and find Derek"

"Yes Mrs Karev" he teased with a chuckle before walking away.

"You ok?" Alex asked, stepping closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm, more than ok" Addison smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck "This has been, the best day of my life"

"Me too" he smiled "You look, stunning, that dress is just, wow"

"Thank you" she smiled "I'm glad I went for a real wedding dress, I almost didn't, but I love it, and you are going to love what I'm wearing underneath it" she whispered huskily.

"Can we not just get out of here now?" he laughed.

"No" Addison smirked.

"We've gotta get a start on the baby making sometime Addie" he teased.

"Well, about that…" she started "I don't think that's necessary"

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned.

"I took a test, before my bachelorette party" she said biting her bottom lip "It was positive, but don't say anything to anyone yet" she added quickly.

"We're having a baby" he whispered, pressing their foreheads together "We're, we're going to be a family"

"Yeah" she whispered back "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled softly "Do you wanna dance Mrs Karev?"

"Absolutely Mr Karev" Addison beamed, he stepped back and kissed her hand before leading her to the dance floor and spinning her around.

~x~

"Addison, can I talk to you?" Sammy whispered as she came to stand next to Addison who was talking to a couple of the guests "Now"

"Excuse me for one second" Addison smiled to the guests before letting Sammy drag her away, shutting them both in the bathroom "Sammy what is it?"

Sammy opened the cabinet under the sink and took out something wrapped in tissue, she unraveled it and held it out to Addison.

"Sammy where, where did you find this?" Addison stuttered "I threw it away…"

"Wait? What?" Sammy said with a slight laugh "Addie that's mine"

"Oh" Addison gulped.

"Oh my god" Sammy gasped "Are we both…"

"Yeah" Addison whispered, they both took a second before laughing and hugging each other tightly "How far along are you?" Addison asked.

"About 8 weeks I think, you?"

"Maybe more towards 10, but I'm not sure, I only took the test a couple of days ago, oh Sammy this is, we're having babies"

"I know" Sammy grinned, squeezing Addison's hand "Have you told Alex yet?"

"Just now, he's, so happy, have you told Jason?"

"No, no I just took the test and didn't know what to think so, I just came to you, I didn't, Addison we've been trying for 6 months and I was starting to panic and….."

"Sshh Sammy, breathe" Addison laughed "I knew it'd happen, you're young and fertile, and you and Jason are going to be, incredible parents"

"Well so are you and Alex" Sammy smiled "Addison I, I can't believe everything is, working out for us, I thought, me and Jason I didn't know if we'd, ever get here, to a place where we're happy and you…"

"I know" Addison said quietly "I didn't think I'd get this either, and I, I am so happy that we're doing this together, even if we're on other sides of the world to each other, as soon as these babies are born they're going to meet each other, I want them to be close"

"They will be" Sammy smiled "I'm so happy for you Addie" she whispered as she hugged her tightly.

"You too baby sister" Addison whispered softly "Love you"

"Love you too" Sammy whispered back, as soon as their eyes connected again they laughed.

~x~

As the dinner plates were cleared away Harry stood up at the top table and smiled at the guests in front of him as they all turned in his direction.

"Good afternoon everyone" he smiled "For those of you who don't know, my name is Harry Montgomery, the proud father of the bride, firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming to my home and to celebrate the marriage of my daughter and her new husband Alex, and secondly, I would like you all to take a moment to send your love to a man who unfortunately cannot be with us today, Michael Forbes, Addie I never knew him but I wish I could for just one moment, to thank him for giving us you, and those beautiful eyes" he smiled.

"Just over a year ago, my youngest daughter Sammy married her childhood sweetheart and Addison brought Alex as her guest, and although there were some surprises along the way, I knew he was the one for my daughter, with just one look at the way he looked at her, I knew, and I am so pleased to welcome him into our family as our son, now if you would all raise your glasses, to Addison and Alex, I wish you all the love and luck in the world"

"To Addison and Alex" everyone said as they raised their glasses and tapped them together.

"God Dad, you've ruined my make up" Addison said tearfully as she stood to hug him tightly "That was perfect, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Harry smiled softly, he kissed her forehead before they both sat back down.

"We should tell him before we leave for the hotel" Alex murmured to her "And your Mom"

"And Jessie or she'll kill me" Addison whispered.

"Deal" Alex smiled, kissing her gently, sneakily putting his hand on her stomach.

~x~

"What's this about Addison? You need to go and say your goodbyes, the car will be here soon" Elizabeth said as she walked into Harry's office.

"We know mother" Addison smirked "Now sit down, me and Sammy have something to tell you"

"Mom, Daddy" Sammy smiled "Me and Addison, and our husbands of course, well we've made you some grandbabies" she said with a slight laugh.

"Both of you?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I found out a couple of days ago and Sammy a few hours ago, Jason how long have you even known?"

"Oh, about half an hour" Jason laughed "But this is, so great"

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked almost nervously as Elizabeth and Harry seemed to eye them carefully.

"I think…" Elizabeth started "That this is great, truly great, and I hope this means you'll visit more Addison"

"Well you could visit us Mom" Addison laughed softly "We'd love to have you"

"We'll definitely be over to see you soon" Harry said as he kissed her cheek "You are all going to be amazing parents"

"We learnt from the best Dad" Sammy said as she hugged him.

"Guys your car's here" Jessie said as she walked into the room "What's going on?" she frowned.

"I was just about to come and find you" Addison smiled "Promise to keep this a secret"

"I can try" Jessie laughed.

"Better than nothing" Alex smirked.

"Me and Sammy, we're both pregnant" Addison smiled, Jessie instantly started squealing and hugging them both.

"Oh this is so great" Jessie grinned "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Jess" Addison laughed "But really, don't tell anyone"

"Promise" Jessie smiled "You should go and get ready to go"

"Ok, we'll meet you outside, come on Alex" Addison said taking his hand, they headed back out into the party to say goodbyes to everyone and soon enough they were in their car heading to a hotel for the night before their honeymoon.

"Babe, you do know everyone will know about the baby by the time we get home don't you" Alex smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" she laughed softly "But I'm too happy to care"

Alex smiled and tilted her head to kiss her before she cuddled against him and they travelled in a comfortable silence.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your comments on this fic, hope you all enjoyed the final chapter :)**


End file.
